Chapter 5: Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, and Something Due.
Summary After a well deserved rest, and an even greater deserved prize of a new base of operations, the party makes their way to Pyrus to partake in the new years celebration. The main portion and highlight of the celebration is a secret announcement from the Tyros Family, but leading up to it are plenty of festivities and games. Pyrus, for three months had their harbors closed for two reasons: 1. The winter months intensify the winds surrounding Ithobelle, making travel to and from the isle difficult. 2. Pyrus underwent extreme terraforming, completely changing the layout and look of the mercantile city. Rumors have it that these changes were on the behest of an outside advisor to the Vigil herself. Notes Session 2 12-04-2018 28 Dec, 2018 Renana, shocked by what she just witnessed. Prince Radomir, the man she utterly despised, announcing his marriage to Asha Tyros. Justly confused, she hides away her face, the party sharing in her confusion. Breaker calls out from the rooftop to the party asking what is going on. The party finds themselves meeting with Breaker in-front of the shambled Galloping Whale, the inn they first started their adventure from. Feytrix poses that this is great for Renana, as no one would be looking for her now. Lyla, confused not only by two Renana's, but by the relation of Breaker to the party. Prince Radomir is a tall and lanky man, with sickly white skin and a frail body (odd for a prince). The party heads over for lunch at the Bamboozled Weasel (formerly known as the Bamboozled Baboon) Inn. Lyla is disappointed in not finding what she wanted, a notebook with a drawing of a boxlike object with a crisscross pattern, and wider crisscross patterns jutting out from the top of the base boxlike object. The party tries to investigate the current area for Lyla's goal. Kous tries to investigate what Lyla wants, talks to a guard who is very suspicious of Kous (pulling out his wanted poster). Renana tries to recall what this food is, recalling that two centuries Ithobelle had a lot more trade with the Elves. Now a days, the Elves have become a rarity to the point that some people think they eat children (or something). Tavern owner suggests the party goes to a fancy party, Elves are snobby so they should be at fancy parties. Kous recalls he has an invitation to a fancy party, Feytrix wants to go shopping to dress up get "decked out." --Shopping-- Kous goes to a cheap looking building, the sign falls off. A screeching woman accosts Kous, demanding they pay something or she'll call the guards (blaming Kous for the broken sign). Breaker wants a cloak with pockets, woman rips wholes in a cloak with a dagger and says it's a "deep pocket model." Feytrix wants her ears pierced, old woman pulls out another knife and says why not. As the party mulls over what to buy, she begins to do her "calling for the guards" exercises. She rips wood off the counter to make a chair for Feytrix to sit on. Feytrix asks her not to use the knife with wood on it, she throws the knife into the ceiling. One bunny earring, one bleeding skull. There is a loud thud from the ceiling above followed by a scream, old woman declares the shop closed. Modern clothing store Fine Thread, large man named Fred accosts Breaker, pinning him to the wall, He yells out for Tina, screaming out the measurements he just took from Breaker. As Lyla, Feytrix, and Renana leave the store, they hear the screams and pains of Kous being "measured." Traditional clothing store owned by a senile granny foot tall with thick glasses. She yells out for Amaluu, a woman with black hair peaks out from the back. Granny lays on the ground to sleep. Kous has entered his eternal prison, a ruffled fancy shirt that Kous can barely breath in panic attacks whenever he thinks of what that man did to him to get the clothes on. -- The Four Elements -- After a rest, the party heads over to The Four Elements, a large spire tower with illusions of the four elements in bright neon colors. The party is taken up to the 15th floor. The man at the door seems to know who Kous is. Breaker is playing at the event. The food is delicious. Kous has some weird yellow slices that are very sweet, and a big bowl of soup. Kous nearly chokes on a small wooden carving of a whale, The doors slam shut, as someone begins to explain to Kous he is here to return a favor from his leader, as a yellow looking gas fills the room. The man then says "Kous, pay no mind to the pineapples, they are a bit ripe and out of season." Lyla comes crashing through the door to help the party as combat initiates. The party helps the other patrons run away as they combat the assassins try to kill the party. The mage was able to cast two spells in one exertion (in one round). The mage and head of the enemy party escapes by misty stepping outside the large window and falling off the 15th floor of building. had 1 HP left. The remaining brother thug burdened with a great debt begins to break down crying (party tries to console him but he's not that good a guy). Lyla takes the remaining pineapples and stuffs them into her shirt. Bellboy is not surprised, quietly sweeps this all aside. Party meets up with Gilbert outside, stating the Tyros family is making an announcement soon and that he's going into the Four Elements to "gamble." Party returns back on Lyla's ship to sleep off this horrible dinner. Session 3 [ 12-15-2018] 1 Jan, 2019 Previously - Party met up with Breaker, had a fancy party where people tried to kill them. Renana is having a troubled dream, where is on the festival float of Prince Radomir and the fake Asha. Renana seems to be trapped inside the body of the fake Asha, able feel her senses but unable to control the body. She feels completely cramped and restrained in this state. Once the fake Asha looks over to a certain point, she sees the real Renana in the crowd. Immediately, Renana's body begins to glow an eerie red, vision dimming. Before vision fades, Renana sees a cloaked figure run up to Renana, and put something into her knapsack, running away undetected. Breaker, unable to rest, hears a rhythmic tapping from above deck. Recognizing it as a call sign for his family, he heads up to investigate. Breaker's brother, Click *Nyeeee* begins to bust Breaker's chops about his new escapades. Click notes that the Godfeather is not too keen on Breaker's recent activity. Breaker believed he had left the family, but according to Click "you don't leave 'till the Godfeather says you leave," and calls Breakers recent activity a "coming to age" excursion, hopefully knocking the creativity out of him. Click delivers two pieces of information: 1. The party has gained the ire of The Four Banes of the Elements. A terrorist organization comprised of four different factions trying to overthrow the Tyros Family. They don't like each other much, but as they say, "the enemy of my enemy." The recent assassination attempt was conducted by the Celestial Whales, due to the fact their leader has gone missing. Click also reveals that the same time the leader was reported missing, the wanted poster of Kous began circulating around, with a bounty of 2 Platinum (not sanctioned by the city). Breaker throws a dagger into Clicks shoulder, who retaliates in greater force. 2. Click hands Breaker a letter, stating Breaker should try to be a better role model, as there are still who look up to him. Letter is from Breaker's little brother Striker, excited about his big brothers songs and adventures. Striker invented the emoji. Party discusses about the party last night, Kous concerned (?) that they were more organized that usual. Kous is surprised that he made any enemies on his travels, and believes that it was indeed the Pineapple Sales Men whom he got in trouble that sent out this hit. Lyla is extremely protective of her Pineapple she's eating. The party makes their way to the nearest tavern, The Wallowing Wombat, where they are greeted by the same greeting, a person being thrown out the window. Speaking with the bar owner, Ulamphina Feathers, no one else in the bar (except for Skeevy Skeeve, Skeevy Skeeve is an establishment). She keeps him around because he brings in tourists. Ulamphina describes the Tyros family as stuck up Genasi who hail divinity and purity, deriving heritage from the Djinn. Tyros's goal is to build an empire of elements, which is why other religions do not flourish on Ithobelle, they are merely tolerated. Prince Radomir and Asha are not in love "They are in love like man puking in bucket. They are not in love," it's an arranged management. Supposedly, there is a big announcement to be made by the Tyros family today. Renana is not looking well hearing the news that fake Asha will be married, the man she ran away from. Party debates for a moment on the 2 Platinum bounty on Kous. Kous says NO! I AM YOUR FRIEND, AND I KNOW ALL YOUR SECRETS!!!! And then tries to eat the poster. Party debates on how to get more info on the Tyros family. Breaker reaches out to contact Click again (begrudgingly). There is always one grow or raven, sitting at a buildings roof. These are part of the Il Nuovo Famigla. Party meets up with Gilbert at the ship. Gilbert explains to the party how difficult it will be to leave Pyrus/Ithobelle (also he has to stay in Pyrus for work). Pyrus has traders from all over the world right now, ever Dwarvish traders. The Dwarves are trading with the big guilds and mercantile groups, so anyone without incredible contacts are not going to be getting first dibs on their goods. The Tyros announcement was leaked, and Gilbert reveals that Princess Asha will be renouncing her faith in Celeste. Once they arrive at Tyros, before the wedding ceremony she will shut down the Temple of Celeste. A strand of Renana's hair turns pink from the stress of the news. Party heads back to see the festivities, meeting up with Sir Nuttington and Duke Dibbledo Dimadoan (small gnome and his pet bear). Kous meets up with his favorite friends, the Moreson Detectives. They think the Kous on the wanted poster is his brother. Breaker blows the remaining feathers out of his pan-flute and casts prestidigitation to light the poster on fire. Breaker meets back up with Click at the ship. Breaker states that Click should of been scrambled at birth, and it actually hurts his feelings. Click is excited to hear Breaker wants to cause some trouble with the Tyros Family, stating the Godfeather will be please with this turn in character. "When the cat's away, the bird eats the mouse." T - Celestial Whales lost their boss a few months ago. he Celestial Whales are in a bit of disarray at the moment, and it seems to be tied with something Kous did. The 4 Banes are planning a surprise party for the princess. Their goal flat out is to kill the Tyros Family. - Draconic Scaled Vultures, a more militaristic group. Rumor has it they have ties and support from the BylByl rule. Lead by a white scale dragonborn, they want to overthrow the Tyros Family and enact military law. - Abyssal Tongued Salamanders - Led by two tieflings that are taking full advantage of the situation. They want riches, gold, and a good time. Least political and most criminal of the four factions. - Wild Touched Kirin - All of members wear half a mask, and the leader wears a full mask as if she was some sort of Elf. Elf purity and culture is their goal, and they want to convert everyone to the Elvish ways. All four of their goals are contingent on taking down the Tyros Family. A large metal ship docks into the harbor, lugging out massive crates and barrels. One of the workers is Brass, waving down the party over. Party delivers the message from Ulamphina, leading into a conversation of the party hiring Brass and Copper (the first recruited members). Work has been difficult in Pyrus since the docks shut down for the winter. Brass mentions we don't talk about Maurice anymore, he said some things.